HetaNOTE
by Alegos
Summary: His voice was too tired to play one more song, and so, he crumbled to the ground from exhaustion, exhaling his last breath. Letting the note book slip from his grasp with the gateway open. (Still a Work-In-Progress)


**Artist's Comments: **Well... This happens to be my first, _posted/submitted_, Hetalia-FIC, and I would like to know how I did with my writing. (I'm not en expert at English...) If you would like to see more of the story, please follow or simply leave a helpful review. (Also, should I use country names or human names?)

**Credits: **_Hetalia - Hidekazu Himaruya. _I would also like to thank HetaOni, HetaHazard, the song Eden: by Miku Hatsune and Ao Oni for inspiring me to at least make one short page.

* * *

Young Italy held tightly to the growing stack of books in his thin arms, trying his best to stay strong until the shopping was done and he could finally rest. For some reason, each time Austria had placed a book on the pile, his pace would slow down and end up walking a few feet away from the browsing Austrian. At the moment he wished he could be strong like the other little nations, just to finish his task, it was only seven books, but then again, they were heavy ones...

Austria noticed how slow his bond servant was following him, so he said, "Wait here. I'll get the last one and then we can go home." And he then disappeared behind the tall bookshelves, giving Italy the chance to stop and rest so he could catch up. "I don't get it. What's so special about these books that Mr. Austria has to get so many...?" The young nation placed the stack of books on a nearby table as he took a seat to rest, and waited.

He rested his head on the smooth table, and ended up reading the titles on each book that sat in front of him: _Ribbions and Notes by Anna J. Toll... Blue; But I'm Alive by Andrew Pole... Sounds Of Cries by Zoey Tanson..._ Were all these stories about music? Well... if you think about, it is mister Austria.

He turned his gaze at the wide bookshelf, filled with different colored and sized books resting next to one another. Only one book caught his full attention. It was at the end of the bookshelf, at the very bottom covered by other books, and possibly shoved the way it looked. It was dark purple with gold words he could barely make out from where he sat. So, with a quick glance to see if anyone was looking, Italy rose from the wooden chair and over to the shelf, leaving the towering books on the table.

He began tugging at the end of the dark book when he reached out, seeing if it would slip out, however he ended up pulling on it until it came out with a few books following after the cause. He fell backwards from the force with the book still in his grasp, when he sat up, Italy had to wave away the dust that came from the old publications. How long had this book been here? No wonder it was stuck.

With curiosity, he opened the cover to find the first page, which was titled "_Instructions_" at the top in a strange font style with dark ink. From the looks of the dark beige pages and thick and strange writing inside, Italy believed it was probably older than this library. He read the listed words under the title, but as he took his time to read through the fonts, it still did not make any sense.

_Hold book securely... Causes vocal straining..._ What did he find... a fantasy themed book about singing?

Austria had arrived with two books in his hands, only, he found the other works placed on a table, with no Italy. He looked to his left to see if he could spot the Italian nation, and then to his right when he heard the familiar sound of a turning page. "Italy?" The little nation read out loud for the Austrian to hear, "It says: Play a tone with the soul and the notes will open the gateway." He straightened up from the dark maroon floor, looking at the pages with interest, "What does it mean?"

"Its talking about singing, of course." Said Austria, placing The _Stillness and Raindrops_ by a known artist on the towering books. Italy closed the book, looking at its blank cover with little indented designs. Is it really a book about singing? Italy had always enjoyed painting, and he did singing whenever given the chance... Maybe this was his chance to help improve his talent?

"...Can I have it?" He asked, holding it up to his chest. The older nation decided it was time he said _yes_ to the little Italian's hankering, it will probably be the last time he let's him have something, though. _He better take good care of that book... _"Why not? Its about time you got something for yourself." He replied. A bright smile grew on the young nation's face, "Yay!"

* * *

At the counter, while purchasing his selected books, Austria had picked up the dark book Italy had found, and read its golden title along its spine...

"_Note Gate_...?"


End file.
